Territory
In WolfQuest, there are many different territories, all belonging to different creatures with different mechanics to them. Player-Established Amethyst Mountain Dispersal wolves do not establish territory of their own until they have found their mate. Until then, they may wander in search of another dispersal wolf of the opposite sex, or they may return to their natal pack if they fail to do so, but only if the individual does not or cannot fare well on its own.https://animals.howstuffworks.com/mammals/lone-wolf1.htm Slough Creek During Episode 2: Survival of the Pack, the player and their mate can find, establish and protect their territory in Slough Creek during the winter. This is a temporary territory where the new pack will live throughout the winter and spring after giving birth to their first litter. When the pups are strong enough to make the journey to a new home in summer, only then will the pack abandon this first territory in search of a new home suitable to the growing pack. The purpose of the den serves only as as birthplace for newborn pups and protection for the pups' first three weeks of life. Adult wolves do not rely on dens for shelter, although pregnant females will settle in a den when she is about to give birth to a litter. During the first few weeks, a mother wolf will rely on her mate to provide food for herself and their offspring.Wikipedia NPC-Established Stranger wolf packs Packs that belong to and are patrolled by non-playable packs. Amethyst Mountain During Episode 1: Amethyst Mountain, the player may encounter stranger wolf packs while they roam the land in search of another dispersal wolf. From the original demo up to and including 2.7.X, these packs are based on real world (now defunct) wolf packs that once lived in Yellowstone National Park. Versions 1.0.X - 2.5.1 The famous Druid Pack Pack inhabits the Soda Butte Vista territory, the Slough Creek Pack lays its claim to the territory by the Grassy Plain, and Specimen Ridge Pack can be found on the slopes of Amethyst Mountain. Players were required to visit each territory before potential mates would begin to appear. Versions 2.7.X As of 2.7 visiting each territory is no longer a requirement - instead, potential mates will only begin to appear once the player has gained sufficient experience as a wolf. Slough Creek During Episode 2: Survival of the Pack, two moderately-sized stranger wolf packs exist, with one occupy the northern meadow and the other occupying the southern forest and grasslands. Versions 2.0.X - 2.5.1 During these releases, it was possible to enter either of the two territories without restriction during missions. When the final journey is started and the southern stranger pack's territory expands outwards, entering the territory spawns a patrolling stranger wolf that would run straight towards the player. Upon colliding with the patrolling wolf, the player and their entire pack would be teleported outside of the territory just on the edge of Sandbar Crossing with a message box advising that the player really shouldn't be sniffin' round these parts, suggesting that they should instead try crossing the river. Interestingly, no such event occurs in the northern pack and the player can still trespass freely without confrontation. Versions 2.7.X The ability to trespass freely and the patrolling wolf event were removed. In their place, a roaming group of stranger wolves will spawn, following the player for as long as they remain close to the NPC pack's boundaries, snarling and growling as a warning all the while. Only when there is enough distance put between both groups of wolves will the stranger wolf pack retreat into the heart of their own territory. Entering boundaries will also prompt a message box advising the player not to proceed. This warning is more indicative of a potential threat to the pups. Versions 3.0.X - 3.X.X The Anniversary Edition will render the old restrictive area system obsolete.wolfquest.org • FAQs about WolfQuest 3: Anniversary Edition NPC wolves will no longer be tethered to predefined spawn locations within allocated stranger wolf territories - instead, they will be able to roam. Elk hunting grounds Hunting grounds inhabited by elk herds up to and including 2.7 are predetermined zones containing one bull and eight cow elk. It is within the confines of these zones that elk initially spawn. Versions 1.0.X - 2.5.1 Instances of elk could not persist long outside of hunting grounds. After a period of time has elapsed, individual elk would despawn if there were no players nearby or they had been spawned for approximately less than twenty minutes with little to no activity. Versions 2.7.X Elk can persist longer than they could previously both individually and grouped closely together. Herds have been observed to slowly migrate away from their initial spawn location, even going into the player- and NPC-inhabited territories in Slough Creek. They will still despawn after some time has elapsed. This will also reset the hunting grounds where the herd had spawned in. Versions 3.0.X - 3.X.X Like wolves, elk also will no longer be restricted to small areas, instead being able to roam more freely, making the task of finding prey more challenging.wolfquest.org • Ride of the Wapiti, wolfquest.org • Where the Wild Elk Are Herd sizes will also vary per season.wolfquest.org • It's a Whole New Herd Gallery Placeholder.png Trivia * References Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Slough Creek Category:Features Category:Locations Category:Territories Category:Interactive Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0